docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry, Starry Night/Transcript
Theme song :Donny: This is gonna be awesome! :Doc: I know. Lambie and Stuffy and I have perfect seats. :Mr. McStuffins: And in honor of the meteors, we have frozen star-shaped fruit pops, star cookies, and star-shaped apple slices. :Doc: Mmm! Startastic, dad. :Donny: Dad, look! I'm shining my flashlight on Mars! :Mr. McStuffins: Greetings, Martians. Anyone up there want a star cookie? :Donny: Ha ha ha! :Henry: Mom, I'm gonna set up my new telescope on the back patio. :Doc: Whoa! A telescope? Dad, can I go over to Henry's to see it? :Mr. McStuffins: Sure. But don't be gone too long. The meteor shower is supposed to start in about 20 minutes. :Doc: Hi, Henry. :Henry: Hi, Doc. Come look at this. :Doc: Wow! What a great telescope. :Henry: I just got it. Can't wait to use it to watch the meteor shower. We just have to put it together. Now I'm gonna check out the moon. :Doc: What do you see? A star? Maybe two stars? A whole galaxy? :Henry: Everything is all blurry. I can't see anything. :Doc: Let me try. You're right. It's all fuzzy. :Henry: But the meteor shower is gonna start soon. I got my telescope just so I could see it up close. :Doc: You know, I'm really good at fixing toys. Maybe I can fix it before the meteor shower starts. :Henry: OK. You can try. :Doc: If you want, come over to our yard for our star picnic. :Henry: Mom, is it OK if I watch the meteor shower at Doc's house? :Henry's mom: Sure, honey. :Donny: Who goes there? :Doc: It's me...and Henry. :laughs :Doc: Dad, I'm gonna try to fix Henry's telescope. I'll be right back. :Mr. McStuffins: OK, honey. Henry, help yourself to some startastic treats. :playing :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Stuffy and Lambie: Ha ha ha! :Toys: Hi, Doc! :Doc: Hi. Everyone, this is our new patient. :Aurora: Far out! I'm Aurora. Wow! Totally cool place you got here. It's got a really groovy vibe, and I love the big-screen TV you have. :Lambie: It's a fish tank. Ah! :Aurora: So what's this groovy place all about? :Stuffy: It's where--ooh! :Hallie: This is Doc McStuffins' Clinic for stuffed animals and toys. :Aurora: Well, I dig it, but I can't stay long. Tonight's the big meteor shower. It's gonna be totally cosmic. :Chilly: Huh? Did she say "shower"? No one told me it was gonna rain! umbrella :Doc: Ha ha! Chilly, you can't get wet from a meteor shower. Meteors are the streaks of light made by little rocks flying through space. :Chilly: Flying rocks? under table Ooh, that's worse! :Aurora: Ha ha. Well, I'd better boogie. Peace. :Lambie: Ooh! :Stuffy: Hey! :Aurora: Oh! Whoa. I was totally sure that was the door. Oh, here it is. Ow. :Doc: Aurora, I'm not sure you're seeing things clearly through your lens. :Aurora: Why? My lens is crystal-clear. Look at the groovy little doggy. Oh, poochie. :goes after Lambie :Lambie: I am definitely not a dog. :Aurora: 3 kisses. Oh, I see. Or maybe I don't. Bummer. I wonder if there really is something wrong. :Hallie: Nothing the doc can't fix, I'm sure. :Doc: Let's do a quick checkup. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Aurora: A checkup sounds way cool. :Doc: I'm gonna do an eye exam. I mean, a lens exam. I'll try to see what you can see. Now follow the light. Looks good. Stuffy, can you get the eye chart? :Stuffy: You betcha. Ta-da. Whoa! Wowwee! Uh, a little help here? I'm good. :Doc: OK, Aurora. Can you tell me what pictures you see on here? :Aurora: Ooh, that's a pretzel. The twisted kind obviously. That's a banana. This is totally fun. :Doc: How about this one? It's--it's hard. :Aurora: No, it's not. It's a far-out flower. How'd I do? Let's try another test. I want to check how far away you can see things. Stuffy, will you go stand away from Aurora? :Stuffy: You got it. Just tell me when to--wah! Stopping now. :Doc: Good. Now stand right there. OK, Aurora, just walk towards Stuffy. He's right in front of you. Tell me when you can see him clearly. :Aurora: Oh...not yet. Almost. Right on. I can see this porcupine just fine. :Doc: I have a diagnosis! This looks like a case of Blurry-Star-itis. :Hallie: Ooh, this is one for the "big book of boo-boos." :Doc: Blurry-Star-itis. This is what a star look like to us, and this... Is what it looks like to Aurora. :Lambie: Oh, that does look all blurry. :Aurora: Lay it on me, Doc. Will I ever be able to see clearly? :Doc: Sure. There are all kind of ways a doctor can help you see better. For kids and hippos, we give them glasses to help them see. :Hallie: That's right. I can't see a thing without them, kind of like I can't see a thing right now. Well, that's better. :Doc: I know. Maybe you're missing something, too. Something that helped you see better. I think I see the problem. :Aurora: I don't. :Doc: But you will when we find this missing eyepiece. It's what helps you see clearly. And you don't have it. :Aurora: Bummer, Doc. It's almost time for the shower. So where do we look? :Doc: It's not here. Maybe it fell out when Henry was putting you together. :Stuffy: Road trip! :Henry: Did you fix my telescope yet? :Doc: Not yet, but I'm almost done. Dad, I'm gonna run over to Henry's real quick. I left something over there. :Mr. McStuffins: OK. Ooh, take Donny's flashlight. And hurry. The meteor shower should be starting in about 5 minutes. :Doc: Everybody spread out. That eyepiece had got to be here somewhere. :Chilly: Oh, it's dark out there. You know, maybe I ought to stay in the wagon, just to protect it, not because I'm... Ha ha. Scared of the dark or anything. :Stuffy: Not to worry, Chilly. Just stick with me. I'm a big, brave dragon, so I'm not scared of anything. Aah! :Lambie: It's me. You know, cute, cuddly, not-at-all-scary me. :Stuffy: Gulp Who said I was scared? :Chilly: It's OK, Stuffy. You can stick with me. Gulp We can be scared together. :Doc: Look! There it is! :Stuffy: Yeah! :Hallie: All right! :Chilly: Way to go! :Lambie: Yes! She found it! :Doc: Come on. We have to get this eyepiece on Aurora before the shower starts. :Aurora: Right on, Doc! Oh, Hallie, those glasses are so groovy. :Hallie: Why, thank you, sugar. Wait! You can see! :Aurora: I really can. This is deep, really deep. And the moon and the stars. Totally cosmic! Take a look. :Doc: Wow. It'a so close I can almost touch it. :Aurora ::♪ Hey, that's a rocket! ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Hey, there goes a comet! ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Aurora ::♪ Whoo-hoo! Looks like a party on the moon! ♪ ::♪ Stars, stars, planets and stars ♪ :Doc ::♪ I can see Jupiter ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I can see Mars ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Aurora ::♪ Out there, everywhere you see ♪ ::♪ Planets, stars, and galaxies ♪ :Aurora ::♪ All those dots of light in space ♪ ::♪ Are other places far away ♪ :and Aurora ::♪ Let's go searching pass the sun ♪ ::♪ The solar system and beyond ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Aurora ::♪ Stars, stars, planets and stars ♪ :Doc ::♪ I can see Jupiter ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I can see Mars ♪ :Aurora ::♪ I'm so glad that I see ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Aurora ::♪ Planets, stars, and galaxies ♪ ::♪ Planets, stars, and galaxies ♪ :Aurora: I never knew how beautiful everything was until you helped me see clearly. Thank you, Doc. Thanks to all of you. You're all really groovy. :Mr. McStuffins: Better hurry, pumpkin. :Doc: Coming! Let's go, everybody! We don't want to miss the meteor shower. :Stuffy: Uh! Wah! Uh...uh...wah! :Mr. McStuffins: You're just in time. It's about to start. :Henry: Did you fix it? :Doc: Take a look. :Henry: Hey, what's my mom doing on the moon? :Mr. McStuffins: Chuckles You might want to point the telescope that way. :Henry: The meteor shower! It's happening! Want to look? :Doc: Far out. :Mr. McStuffins: What did you say? :Doc: I mean...it's so amazing. Ha ha ha. :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: It sure is. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts